Love In Many Ways
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: *By all means I might change the title, if anyone has suggestions Id love to hear* This is for many lemon ideas, using Pokemon pairings. So enjoy yourself, leave a review they help. (Id say requests but Im terrible at keeping them) (And this is a 18 story with the romance tag so...)


Lucario's POV

I fought with the idea given were related, but it sounded so good and hot right now. I got up, all quiet like, and made my way over to his room. It was about one in the morning he clearly won't be up when I walk in. He's always had a cute Do Not Enter sign on his door. I went in and made my way to his bedside. Looking at him he was so cute fast asleep I could see his little legs kicking in a current dream.

I crawled on top of him with my dick at full length. I laid it across his face, the pup could smell the odor in his dream. Seven inches of hard red dick ready to get wet. I put the tip in his open mouth and immediately felt the warm, loving embrace of his little jaws and tongue. I push in deeper catching his tongue. Had to re-adjust. I wanted my dick in his throat. After pushing in deeper and beginning to lose myself, Riolu began to stir.

I stopped moving and looked down. My red cock still resting on his tongue.

"Mmmm..hmm?" he groaned and was in question, letting my dick fall out.

"Brother what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. Your brother just needs to get off with your good mouth." I said in a seductive way.

He blinked his eyes seeing my huge seven inch whopper in front of his face.

"Dude, holy shit, what the fu-!" Riolu said as I quickly covered his mouth with a paw.

"Shut the fuck up fag bro. You wanna wake dad? I just need to let go that's all. It'll be over soon and you can go back to sleep." I wait for a few seconds as his eyes focus in on me. "Now Im gonna remove my hand now. Be quiet, and open your mouth."

His eyes went big as fuck as I could see the terror in them. He knew what was going on. All the stories I heard about him blowing his so called friends at school: in the bathroom, under their desks, even in their parents cars!

He fucking asked for it. And now he was gonna get it.

I slowly withdrew my hand from his muzzle, and as soon as I did, he tried to scream. "ra-RA-"

I covered his mouth again, he shouldn't have hesitated. I whisper in his ear to ease his tension of me knowing about him. "Look puppy. I know about all the dicks you sucked on at school. I know about all the cum you swallowed. Now unless you want Dad Lucario to find out or for it to be exposed at school. I suggest you listen closely. I am no longer asking . Open up your mouth and get ready to suck my chode."

He visibly gulped as his frown settled to normal when I took off my hand. He took a breath and opened his mouth wide as I snaked it back in. "Get me harder with your mouth." I said, my dick was getting soft when I started to talk. Going from a soft hardness in there to bone stiff when he worked his tongue and mouth on my beaker.

I leaned forward pushing more of my dick into his mouth. I expected no less then an excellent blowjob. My brother had plenty of practise after all.

He reached around and groped my ass.

"That's it Riolu get acquainted with my member."

He moaned when I said that. Must be turning the little fag on. I reached back to feel his dick. I had no interest in getting the little squirt off but my suspicions were confirmed. He was catching wood from blowing my seven inch dick.

"Oh yeah Riolu, suck it like its daddys."

Riolu muffled some argumentative words on my member but I told him to shut up. He was handling BJing quite well, taking his mouth off my shaft to lick my fuzzy blue balls and sniff them. I didn't smell bad as I always showered before I head to bed. I thought he was charming sniffing my orbs but I need to drop a load, and I wanted to drop it in his throat.

I leaned forward again and slid my dick from his forehead to back in his mouth. "Get ready little pup. Im about to fuck my dick in your throat like a jackhammer until I cum."

Riolu looked up at me and talked while my dick was on the side of his tongue, "Dude take it easy. I haven't been throatfucked with a dick this big."

"Time to learn on the job." He heard me say. With that I pushed my dick in his mouth. He started to gag so I pulled out a little giving him a chance to breathe and went back in.

"Everybody gets a big one sometime in their life." I said. This time I pushed in even deeper as my glands assulted his taste buds.

I start to catch a rythym and soon enough, I hit it. My dick was inside Riolu's throat. It felt great. Way better then my girlfriend for some reason. He was aiming to be a nightly replacement though.

I picked up the pace and tried to push into Riolu's throat deeper and deeper. He slapped his hands on my stomach trying to stop me. I grabbed them and pinned them to the pillow while also holding myself up. I keep driving my dick into his throat.

"Oh baby, wheww baby" I said. "Im gonna cum, in your throat!"

A few more rotations and I felt it. I could feel my cum pushing through my dick and erupt into his throat. You would have been able to see my rod pulsate between his lips while I was pumping my jizz into my brother's mouth.

"Oh boy! Oh shit! This must be a big load for you dude, eat it dude, eat my fucking load!" I said. Like he had a choice, I was fuzzy blue balled deep in his mouth and most of my cum wasn't going anywhere but down. Around the area of his lips, some of my juicy cream was visible as it drooled on his chin and on the bed. I could tell he was getting a huge load and he took it like a sexy submissive champ. I slowly begin to pull my dick from his mouth. Riolu was tightning his lips on my slithering away base trying to taper any unshot cream. His lips drifted off my tip as I pulled out. A string of cum connected from his lips to my tip as he swat it away breaking the connection.

Ha...fucking fag, I knew he would love it.

I grabbed my softening dick to help him milk it, a small drop of cum rose up.

"Stick your tongue out."

Riolu stuck his tongue out and I wiped the head of my dick across it, a little bit more jumped out and puddled on his tongue.

"Swallow."

He closed his mouth and savoured the extra white jizz.

"Dude that was fucking great you are tanked up." he said slouched on his bed with a pillow behind him.

"I know, you were a good dumpster for my sperm." I start backing off to leave and I heard him say.

"Hey brother you can totally do this to me again any time you feel like it, just not too much force dude." He smiled as he put the cover over his muzzle to wipe the residue of his brothers cum.


End file.
